Will Herondale and Demon Pox
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: Tessa Herondale wakes up one morning to find her three year old son James sick. She thinks it's a fever, Will thinks it's demon pox and says so, more than once.


**Hey guys. I decided to do this one-shot about little James getting sick for the first time and Tessa and Will take care of him, and on many occasions Will suggests his son has Demon Pox, after which Tessa scolds him. I hope you enjoy please review. **

**Will Herondale and Demon Pox.**

**Chapter 1. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights go to Cassandra Clare. **

***THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V.***

Twenty three year old Tessa Herondale is awoken one morning to the familiar sound of her 3 year old son James' voice. He had just turned three a few months ago and though he is growing up, Tessa still very much thinks of him as a baby.

She opens her eyes to see James lying beside her on the bed she shares with Will. His thick black hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat, but at the same time he is visibly shivering. He is obviously very sick.

"Oh Jamie, my poor baby are you sick?" She asks, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into her chest.

"Mommy I feel sick." The little boy whines.

"Do you think you're going to get sick baby?"She gently asks, running her hands through his thick black hair. He nods.

Tessa reaches over and shakes her slumbering husband, to waken him. "William, William, wake up."She says. Will sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Tessa, what is it, is everything alright?" He asks.

"Will it's James, I think he's sick." Tessa says, concern lacing her voice. Will looks over at James, who is resting his head on his mother's chest.

"Mommy I feel really sick."James says again.

"I'll get a basin." Will says. He disappears from the room and then reappears moments later with a basin, which he places in front of his son.

"If you have to be sick you use this okay?" Will gently says. James nods.

"Do you think he could have a fever?" Tessa asks, running her hand through James' thick locks.

"Could be demon pox." Will suggests.

"William!" Tessa scolds him for saying that in front of James.

"What's demon pox daddy?" James innocently asks. Tessa gives Will a death glare, warning him that if he tells James she will murder him.

"It's just something your daddy made up to annoy everyone." Tessa says.

"Aunty Cecily talks about it with Uncle Gabriel; she says daddy made up a song about it too." James says.

"Yes he did, but it was also very annoying." Tessa says.

"Will you sing it daddy?" James asks, looking at him with big innocent golden eyes. Tessa gives Will a look that dares him to sing the song and see what the consequences are.

"Sorry Jamie, I don't remember it." Will says.

"Okay. Mommy can I go back to sleep?" James asks. Tessa bites her lip; unsure of weather it would be alright to let him sleep without knowing what's causing him to be so sick.

"Not just yet baby, in a little while when we find out how to make you better, okay?" She says. He nods.

"I'll go summon Brother Zachariah." Will says.

*10 minutes later*

Tessa looks up from stroking James' back, when she hears the door to the room open. Will walks in, followed by brother Zachariah.

"Hello Jem." Tessa says, unable to call him 'Brother Zachariah.'

_Hello Tessa, Will tells me James is very sick? _He says. Tessa nods.

"Yes, he woke me up this morning saying he felt very sick and his hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat but he was shivering. I'm very worried about him." She says, rubbing James' back.

_Has he been sick, physically? _Jem asks.

"Twice." Tessa says.

"Tessa thinks he has a fever, I think it could be demon pox." Will says.

_Be quiet William. _Jem says, causing Will to grin. Jem walks over to the bed and sits beside Tessa. James looks at him with curious golden eyes.

_Hello James, I'm here to help you feel better. Do you feel sore anywhere? _Jem gently asks. James shakes his head.

"Why does my daddy keep talking about demon pox?" James asks.

_Because he's very silly._ Jem says, causing James to giggle.

"That's what my aunty Cecily says and my aunty Charlotte." He says.

_Well your aunty Cecily and aunty Charlotte are definitely right. Now, is it okay if I put my hand here so I can see why you're so sick?_ He asks, his hand hovering over James' stomach.

James knows his mommy and daddy like this 'Jem' and they trust him, so James does too. He nods and Jem places his hand on his stomach.

_He has the flu, it's not a serious case and he should recover by himself within the week. But I can brew a potion to make him feel better and drop it by later. _Jem says a few moments later.

"That would be great. Thank you Jem." Tessa says.

_It is my pleasure _He says.

"I'll show you out." Will says.

_Thank you William. Goodbye Tessa. I hope you feel better soon James._ Jem says. James smiles weakly.

"Thank you." He quietly says.

After Will sees Jem out, he goes back to the room and lies down with his wife and son. James has fallen asleep on Tessa's chest and Tessa seems to be following his lead. As he looks at his family memories of when he was a teenager come flooding back and he grins as he remembers the day he found out demon pox exists and how happy he was.

He falls asleep with his arms around his wife and their son with the thoughts of demon pox in his head.

**I hope you enjoy, sorry if it's not that good. Please review.**


End file.
